What If?
by EdwardLoverSince2008
Summary: What if Bella waited for Jacob and Edward never came back.This is a really bad summary but there is a better summary inside!This is definitely worth your time!First fanfic!Please R&R!In the end Bella/Edward!How?Well you'll have to read & find out!
1. Second First Sight

**Summary**

**Bella waits for Jacob to jump off the cliff. Alice never suspects anything nor does she have any visions of Bella in any danger. The werewolves kill Victoria and every thing seems to be back to normal. But Bella still isn't over Edward; she still loves him and therefore never kisses Jacob. Jacob, realising Bella will never love him the way he loves her decides to move on and finally imprints on a girl at Forks High School named Cheryl Ferguson. He and Bella still stay best friends. Now its 3 years later and Bella's in New York City in her first year in medical school learning to be a doctor.**

**This is my first story so please no bad reviews! :D**

**BTW: I dont own anything!! thank you Mika for your great songs and Stephenie Meyer for your super writing skills!! :D**

Ding-Dong

"I'm coming!!" Bella ran towards the door holding a towel to her newly washed body. "Hey Amy come in. I'll be ready in just a moment," Bella gasped.

"God Bella, hurry up already! They're supposed to be showing some new singer…Carry said he was really good and apparently really good looking," Amy winked, "maybe you and him could get together some time!"

Bella cringed. She could already feel the hole opening up and the tears shimmering in her eyes. "Amy y-you know I don't d-date," Bella said her voice cracking.

"Oh Bella honey you know I was just joking!...Man what ever that guy did must have been pretty bad huh?"

Bella nodded silently willing the tears go away and hoping she wouldn't break apart in front of Amy, she was such a great friend. She swiped at her eyes and whispered, "I'm going to go finish getting ready okay?"

"Sure go ahead but try not to kill your self in the process!" Amy giggled. Of course she knew of Bella's clumsiness! Bella smiled and walked back into the bathroom leaving Amy to get herself comfortable in Bella's 2 bedroom apartment.

"God Bella get a grip on your self! You don't want Amy to think you're any more insane then she already thinks you are…" Bella mutter to her self while reapplying her makeup.

20 minutes later

"Finally, took you long enough," Amy muttered grinning.

"Ok, ok! Sorry I was curling my hair. How do I look?" Bella asked twirling around on the spot.

"You look great! Now come on lets go before the show ends!"

"Fiiiiine," Bella whined smiling.

10 minute later

Bella looked at the door in front of her leading to her favourite bar. There was a huge poster inviting everybody to come in and see somebody named Mika performing a few songs he wrote.

"Hmmm what do you think?" she asked Amy.

Amy smirked. "Common lets go check it out!"

Bella and Amy walked in and sat down at a booth. "WoW! The place is packed!" Bella said, impressed.

There was a small stage at the back of the bar where, Bella guessed, Mika would be performing. Suddenly an old man walked on to the stage and cleared his throat into the microphone. The bar slowly calmed down and the man said "Everybody please give a warm round of applause for our main act tonight…Mika!" Everybody clapped loudly and a few girls even whistled.

"Wow! Apparently word has spread that that this guys good then!" Bella yelled over the crowd.

"It sure seems so! It looks like half the female students are here!"

Bella laughed loudly with Amy, attracting a few stares from people near by. Then the music started and somebody Bella thought she would never see again came on to the stage. She could feel her mouth drop open and her whole body start to shake.

_Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life  
Can't get no love without sacrifice  
If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well  
A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell_

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I'm wasted  
And I'm wastin' everyday_

She couldn't take it anymore she ran out of the bar hugging her sides so as not to fall apart, her eyes foggy from the tears.

**A/N : So who do you think it is? any guesses? tell me wat u think good? bad? not worth your time? review!! pretty please**


	2. Crummy Town

**Summary**

**Bella waits for Jacob to jump off the cliff. Alice never suspects anything nor does she have any visions of Bella in any danger. The werewolves kill Victoria and every thing seems to be back to normal. But Bella still isn't over Edward; she still loves him and therefore never kisses Jacob. Jacob, realising Bella will never love him the way he loves her decides to move on and finally imprints on a girl at Forks High School named Cheryl Ferguson. He and Bella still stay best friends. Now its 3 years later and Bella's in New York City in her first year in medical school learning to be a doctor.**

**Okay so I'm bummed because nobody wants to review ******** but I'm still going to write more because I just really want this story out there :D But in the future please pretty please review!**

_What If?_

_She couldn't take it anymore she ran out of the bar hugging her sides so as not to fall apart, her eyes foggy from the tears._

Amy ran after Bella extremely confused. What had happened? "Bella!! Bella wait!"

Bella turned around violently "Leave me alone!" she screamed. Amy looked hurt and was about to turn around when Bella suddenly said, "Wait! I'm sorry… look go back inside I don't feel so good I'll walk home."

Amy wasn't very convinced but maybe Bella just needed sometime to be by herself. "Are you sure?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Yeah! Go inside. It's not that far to my apartment," Bella said, trying to smile. Amy still wasn't convinced. "Go on I'll call your cell when I get home. Okay?"

"Well… I guess…"

"Good! I'll see you later, okay?" Bella asked trying to sound normal even though she knew her mascara was probably smudged all over her face. Amy went inside and left Bella outside to her, once again, shimmering eyes. She turned around and started walking in a random direction not really caring where she went.

"Oh God! What is _HE _doing here?!" Bella asked herself. "He isn't supposed to be here! WHY?!"

"Well Jack look at what we have here," Bella jumped at the sound of the raspy voice and whirled around. Standing behind her were 4 men that looked to be about 30. All of them looked really unwashed and disgusting. "Oh no! This is exactly like that night in Port Angeles…except…there is no one that will come and save me this time," Bella thought. More tears started to well up in her eyes. She knew what would happen now. There was no way that she would ever be ably to out run them, she couldn't fight back and she didn't even have anything to hit them with.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here at this time and hour? Huh?" one of the men asked. Bella didn't answer; she was starting to back up when she suddenly hit a wall. Bella looked around for the first time since she left the bar. She was in a crummy part of the city where it seemed only bums lived. It didn't look as if she would receive any help from anyone. She was trying to decide between trying to scream or to run when all 4 of them came towards her and grabbed her arms. "Looks like screaming is my only option," she thought desperately. She opened her mouth but one of them put their grimy hand on her mouth. They started to drag her towards an alley. She tried to bit the one holding her mouth but was scared since it was so dirty. Bella started to cry again. "Oh God please no! Please, please God no!!" she thought. 3 men threw her onto the pavement while the fourth held her mouth shut. Bella kicked out and squirmed but the fourth man just pushed her down even more. One of them came down on his knees and started to unbutton her shirt. She started to sob, every breath shaking her whole body. She knew she wouldn't get out of this alive. Suddenly the man on top of her was thrown towards a wall…

**So what do you think? REVIEW! THANK YOU!! **


	3. Edward

**Summary**

**Bella waits for Jacob to jump off the cliff. Alice never suspects anything nor does she have any visions of Bella in any danger. The werewolves kill Victoria and every thing seems to be back to normal. But Bella still isn't over Edward; she still loves him and therefore never kisses Jacob. Jacob, realising Bella will never love him the way he loves her decides to move on and finally imprints on a girl at Forks High School named Cheryl Ferguson. He and Bella still stay best friends. Now its 3 years later and Bella's in New York City in her first year in medical school learning to be a doctor.**

**Okay this chapter is from Edwards' point of view from when he came onto the stage…so…enjoy!**

**BTW: i own NOTHING!**

_What If?_

I walked onto the stage and was greeted by the sweetest fragrance I have ever smelled. I was shocked! I thought I would never ever see Bella again…

"Well I guess she must have moved on," I whispered glumly. Well what am I supposed to do? Proclaim my undying love for her? She moved on and I guess I should too… I laughed at that thought! I would never move on, not for the rest of eternity! I loved her too much. I sighed knowing that I would never be happy again, not without her…

I went up to the microphone; the words coming out of my mouth surprised me. I was planning on singing a different song…well actually I had never planed letting any one else listen to this song; it was a glimpse of what was going on under the marble smooth perfectness. I looked towards the corner I knew she was sitting and stared straight at her. She obviously recognised me since her mouth was wide open.

_Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life  
Can't get no love without sacrifice  
If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well  
A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell_

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I'm wasted  
And I'm wastin' everyday_

I watched as she ran out of the bar holding her sides. Her friend quickly followed her. I was so disappointed; she could have at least stayed for the rest of the song. "She probably hates me," I thought sullenly. I can't just let her go; I'll go insane! I need her too much! I finished the song quickly not paying much attention. Just as I was about to go off the stage I noticed Bella's friend come back into the bar; followed by…no one. "She couldn't have just let Bella go by herself, could she?! Does she have no idea in how much trouble Bella will get into getting home!?" I thought desperately. I searched this girls' mind.

_Hmmm…I hope Bella gets home alright. It's only a few blocks but with her you never know…I wonder what happened…oh wow that Mika is soooo hot!!_

"Oh my God! She's letting my Bella walk home!?" I thought shocked. I have to go stop her!

I ran out of the bar trying to keep it at a human pace, but when I got outside I didn't see her anywhere. I started scanning the minds of passing people trying to see weather anybody had seen her. Finally I saw in an older ladies mind her seeing Bella walking bye looking really dishevelled with tears in her eyes. "WAIT! What? Tears? Why would she have tears in her eyes? Unless…NO! I can't get my hopes up. Of course she doesn't love me anymore! How could she? Not after I left her in that forest. If only I hadn't…maybe we would still be together…" I thought sadly, "I need to find her! If not to beg for her forgiveness, to at least keep her safe." I started heading the direction the lady had just come all the while scanning through peoples' thoughts and following the direction that they had just come. I was starting o get seriously worried the way I was going was leading me into a very bad part of town; not that I was worried about my self but more about Bella. Suddenly I was hit with a thought I hoped never to hear again.

_Oh wow! Look at that ass! And all alone too…me, Jack, Bill and Todd could easily take her somewhere into a dark alley and…_

I stopped dead in my tracks, horrified. There was no doubt in my mind that they were talking about MY Bella. Suddenly I started to run full speed towards where I knew the disturbing thought had come from. Then all of a sudden I was stopped again by that same voice speaking about a kilometre away, "Well Jack look at what we have here," then after a pause, "What's a pretty girl like you doing here at this time and hour? Huh?" I started running again. "Oh dear God please let me save my angel!" I thought desperately. I ran as fast as I could finally reaching the alley that they where in. Those bastards where holding my poor sweet angel down, one of then had his hands on her mouth so that she couldn't scream while another was on her lap unbuttoning her shirt! "HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY BELLA!?" I screamed in my head. I ran at him and easily threw him at the alley wall. Before any of the others could even try to get a way they where already lying next to their comrade, all four unconscious. Bella barley had her eyes open but I could tell she knew what had happened…or at least part of it. I kneeled next to her and scooped her up in my arms.

Bella opened her eyes wide, the look in her eyes at that moment will haunt me for the rest of my life; they were terrified and dull with no spark or shine. Suddenly realising what just happened she scream out loud, "PUT ME DOWN!!"

"Shhhh, Bella it's okay. You're going to be okay," I whispered soothingly.

Bella's eyes opened even wider. "E-Edward? Is that you?" she stuttered.

I nodded slowly. She opened her eyes even further than I thought possible and passed out cold in my hands. I held her closely to my body and started to run at vampire speed towards my hotel.

Five minutes later I finally got there. I placed Bella on my never used king sized bed in my suit. I tucked her in and ordered room service; thinking she will be hungry when she wakes up.

After the room service got here I just watched Bella sleep in my arms, listening to the beat of her heart and breathing in her strawberry shampoo smell. All of a sudden she started to start to groan and move. I quickly got out of bed and headed to sit in a chair. I watched as she slowly opened her eyes taking in her surroundings…

**Soooo that's the end of the 3****rd**** chapter! I know that before I did it in 3****rd**** person but know i'm changing it though I'm not sure ill stick with it. Well I really hope you enjoyed! It more will be coming in the next few days but I'm going to be sorta busy since I'm having my friends over for Saturday so you wont here from me in a little bit but ill try to be quick! Well okay that about it! Thnx!! Bye!**

**Okay so nobodies reviewing and i know i sadi i dont care but i lied...i do care!!**

**Please pretty please review??**


	4. AN

So heres the deal…

**So here's the deal…**

**Ummm y I'm not going to say that my computer broke down or something like that I just sorta got bored and stopped writing….**

**Well I am planning on starting again if there is anyone left who wants to here more…**

**If not that's okay but if so please review and I will continue.**

**But I need atleast 5 reviews or I won't write anymore.**

**If you really want to see where this goes but there aren't enough reviews e-mail me at **** and tell me and I will email you the rest of the story.**

**Okay?**

**K thnx!!**

**EdwardLoverSince2008**




	5. I AM SO SORRY

OKAY SO I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS STORY BUT I HAVE WRTERS BLOCK

**OKAY SO I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS STORY BUT I HAVE WRTERS BLOCK!**

**IM SO SORRY BUT IT MIGHT BE AWHILE UNTIL U GUYS GET MORE OF THIS STORY….. UMMMM IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS ABOUT HOW THIS STORY CAN GO ON…..**

**THEN U ARE WELCOME TO EMAIL ME!!**

**MY EMAIL IS **

**ACTUALLY I AM HOPING SOMEONE WILL HAVE AN IDEA….**

**LOL**

**SOOOOOOO PLEASE EMAIL ME IF U HAVE **_**ANY**_** IDEAS **_**PLEASE**_** EMAIL ME! XD**

**OKAY BAII**


End file.
